


Magia

by blueseawitch



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just in case you needed to cry more about two things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseawitch/pseuds/blueseawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of magic and miracles, Chara makes a hasty wish to save their sibling from a horrible accident, setting off a chain of miserable events that end with the complete destruction of their hometown. But hey! With the power to [RESET] nothing is impossible right? </p><p>(Alternate title: Resets Ruin Relationships)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Scylla: A brittle witch with a vengeful nature. They create a maze of sharp objects within their barrier and hide within it, desperate to protect the heart of their best friend. They run and they run attacking anything they see in the name of protection, unaware that they dropped the useless heart a long time ago.

They decided to finally pull the plug on Frisk that Sunday morning.

“It’s been four weeks”, the doctor had said, fingers nervously tapping the clipboard. He had very clean hands, Chara noted, too clean for someone who was calmly discussing murdering their sibling. He’d added the “I’m sorry” like an afterthought and Chara had never hated anyone more then him at that moment, clean and pristine in his labcoat as their family struggled with the decision. “No detectable brain activity”, “Won’t survive without the machines”, Chara didn’t care Frisk was right there weren't they!! Their wounds were healing they just needed...they just needed to wake up right? Right? 

Somehow it was getting harder and harder for Chara to tell themselves that. 

Saying goodbye wasn’t the hard part, it was watching everyone morn. Chara was already out of tears but Mom pulled Chara into a bone crushing hug and sobbed into their hair. Her massive body shook with grief and she howled into Chara's shoulder as they listened to the monitor flatline. Chara had never had to comfort their mother before, she was always so strong, so sure of herself and in control. This didn't feel like their real mom. Chara couldn’t stand seeing her like this. They hugged her as best they could though and tried distracting themselves by counting the tiles on the ceiling of the hospital room. Asriel had done his best to decorate it with pictures and flowers, the sort of bright cheerful things that Frisk loved. Chara wondered what would happen to them. Would that doctor ask someone to throw them out? They grab their mom’s shirt with white knuckles and grit their teeth in an expression that might be mistaken for grief. They hated this. They hated seeing their family reduced to this. Some sad footnote in a city newspaper, a sad tragic tale of a life cut short. It wasn’t fair!! They should have done better! Everyone should have done better!! If Chara had taken their eyes off that book for just a minute they could have stopped Frisk from running into the street. They could have called Frisk inside for pie, they could have asked them to explain the plot of that stupid cartoon they liked, they could have….they could have… 

I’d do anything….to have them back again...anything in the world, Chara thought to themselves as they stormed out of the room, leaving their grieving foster family behind. They slam a fist into the hospital wall, relishing the burst of pain across their knuckles. Pain was fine. Pain was normal. (Did Frisk feel any pain from the accident? Did it hurt when the truck hit or was it to quick? Were they scared? Did they try to call for help but nobody came?) 

“Shut up.” Chara pinched themselves again, trying to distract their traitorous mind. They slumped down to sit on the hard visitors bench. “You don’t deserve to think about them! You failed them. You had one job:protect Frisk, and you failed!”

“Oh don’t say that, Chara Dreemurr.” Chara looked up from the hospital bench to see a small white monster sitting beside them. Its bright red eyes blinked up at them, the perfect picture of innocence. It kinda reminded them of Asriel or a Temmie 

“It is possible to change your friends fate you know.” The monster continued, flicking an ear, “The power to do so lies within you, I know it!”

Chara blinked, wiping their (totally dry) eyes, “Are you a monster?” They asked dumbly, looking the catlike creature up and down. Honestly, it should have known better than to interrupt but Chara would take any distraction right now. They studied the monster intently, memorizing every detail. It was cute enough they guessed, a small furry body framed by giant droopy ears and a big bushy tail. They didn’t like the look of its beady red eyes but decided it would be hypocritical of them to comment on it. 

“I suppose you could call me that,” The creature tilted its head at Chara, “I have often been told I am a monster.” 

Chara snorted at that. Relatable. 

“But my purpose here is not to discuss classifications, instead I would like to make you an offer.”

“What kind of offer?” Chara had no idea why the creature was making them an offer but Toriel had drilled into their head the importance of being polite. 

“Oh that’s easy! I would like you to become a Puella Magi, Chara! And in return I will grant you any wish you desire!” Though its expression didn’t change, the creature was practically beaming at Chara. It tilted its head again. “There is something you want right? Something you’d trade anything for?”

Not thinking, not considering once what a Puella Magi was or what this monster even wanted, Chara nodded. Of course they knew what they’d wish for, “I want to go back!” Chara said, hands trembling, “I want to go back, four weeks ago and save Frisk before they ever get hit by that truck. I want to be able to protect them this time!” 

The monsters perfect smile deepened. “That is truly what you wish? What you would become Puella Magi for?”

Chara glared at the monster, red eyes flashing. “I would die for Frisk,” they spat at this stupid thick headed monster. Why did it care? If it could grant this wish then it should just fucking do it already! Chara was tired of false hopes, if this creature was getting a chuckle out of Chara's misery then Chara would tear that stupid smile off its face and grind its fuzzy body to dust.

But the monster didn’t respond. Instead, Chara was hit with a bolt of horrible ripping pain in their chest. They doubled over trying to scream but no sound came out. They tried to suck in a breath of fresh air but their lungs did not respond. The room went white around them, only a single green glowing speck remained in the forefront of Chara’s vision. Ignoring the pain that seared through their body, Chara reached forward with all their might, snatching the the strange green light. Invisible wind roared in their ears and the white noise grew louder and louder.... 

 

Until suddenly, everything snapped back into place 

 

Warm golden sunbeams slotted through the treetops as Chara looked up from their spot on the porch. The muggy evening air tousled their hair and Chara heard their mother’s laugh fro the kitchen. As Chara looked down, the wooden bench squeaked beneath them a far cry from the stiff metallic one in the hospital. A book sat in their lap and a cup of tea cooled next to the bench. Chara blinked dizzily and looked down at something hard and warm pressed against their hand. A green gem like object sat in their palm, pulsing slightly, like a heartbeat. It looked like the green light from their vision. The hospital….the monster...that was all real? Had their wish really been granted? Chara stared blankly at the strange gem for a moment before they noticed the time on their watch. Sunday, 4:45…Frisks accident had happened at around 4:50 hadn’t it?

Frisk was going to die in 5 minutes.

Chara would not, no, could not allow that. They threw the book down like the useless garbage it was, dashing through the house, pushing past Mom in the middle of her baking and shoving past Dad as he brought in some groceries. 

4:47

They could hear Frisk’s voice already or was that just wishful thinking. Just the idea of seeing them again made it hard to keep a straight face. Chara gulped, they couldn’t fail, they couldn’t! They didn’t understand what was going on but they would not fail Frisk again! 

“Aw shoot you threw it to far Azzie!” Frisk(!) giggled, running towards the street where the ball had landed. Chara flinched. 

\----

“What! Happened!” Chara screamed at their brother as they stood beside the ambulance. “What did you do to Frisk!!” They balled their fists. They wanted to punch him, they wanted to break Asriels stupid muzzle how could this have happened what did he do what did he DO!!

Asriel had gasped over his tears, struggling to breath. “T-they…..they oh god…..It was just catch Chara!! You gotta believe me. Oh god it's my fault they went to get the ball. Chara I should have stopped them!! Why didn’t I stop them!! He’d cried and cried after that, unable to say a single word more even as Chara screamed insult after insult at him. 

\---

Frisk’s body was warm beneath them as they tackled the smaller human, knocking them to the sidewalk. The UPS truck wooshed by them, skidding across the road and then zooming down the block. Chara didn’t care. They were to busy memorizing the look on Frisks face. Frisk, whole and unbroken and so very very alive. No machines, not stupid white tiles, not crying family members. Frisk was….ok. Chara sank down onto their knees and gave a muffled sob hugging their sibling close. They never wanted to let go. They never wanted to see Frisk on a hospital bed ever again. They never ever wanted to see Toriel cry like that or Asgore get so listless and quiet that he had to take a month off from work or for Asriel to lie awake with guilt every night, crying only when he thought Chara was asleep. 

“Uh, Chara?” Frisk ask, gently wrapping their arms around their sibling shoulders. Chara didn’t cry that often and almost never where people could see. 

“Its ok. Its ok. I fixed it. You’ve ok. You’re ok.” Chara muttered, grinning and sobbing all at once. And it was ok. Frisk was safe. By some miracle or magic, Chara’s wish had been granted and that was all that mattered. 

In the background, a small white creature watched the unfolding scene with empty eyes, Kyubey could not feel happiness but the satisfaction of an apparent contract, even one that it did not remember making, must have been quite similar to that elusive human emotion. This one was strong, but volatile, Kyubey had no doubt energy would be collected soon.


End file.
